ARMLESS MAIDEN
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Lily dan Vash tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja. (AU, MC)
1. Gerangan

**Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

 **》** **ARMLESS MAIDEN** **《**

 **Rated:** T-M (R-13 sampai R-15). **|Genre:** Tragedy, Family. **|Language:** Indonesian. **|Note:** OC, OOC, AU, PSYCHO DETECTED DI CHAPTER 5!, etc.

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 05/03/2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu, di sebuah negara kecil yang sederhana dan bersahaja dengan nama Renvailleuie, hiduplah 2 orang berlawan jenis yang bersaudara. Mereka hanya hidup berdua saja, dan untung saja mereka tidak sebatang kara, namun mereka berdua adalah anak yatim piatu.

Mereka adalah Vash Zwingly dan Lily Zwingly. Dua orang saudara, tidak peduli dengan rintangan hidup yang menjejali mereka, walau terus-menerus datang dan menghadang.

Hidup dengan sangat rukun, meskipun mereka hanya berdua. Membantu sesama, ikut berbaur, dan rukun dengan semua yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Termasuk juga tolong-menolong di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

 _BRUKK!_

 _"Ugh...!" Pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untuk seorang anak yang baru berumur 13 tahun macam Vash. Mengangkat 4 gelondongan kayu dengan diameter kurang lebih 15 cm dengan panjang 21 cm? Itu terlalu berat baginya._

 _Vash mengelus tangannya yang tergores._

 _Lecet. Ada luka yang berdarah di tangannya._

 _"Kakak!"_

 _Sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Huh?" Menoleh, Vash melihat seonggok tubuh berusia sekitar 10 tahunan yang terbalut oleh gaun pink tengah berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. Wajah riang terpatri di wajah anak perempuan tersebut._

 _Itu Lily, adik kandung semata wayang Vash. Sang kakak sendiri menaikkan satu alisnya; 'kegiatan' yang selalu ia lakukan ketika heran._

 _'Lily?'_

 _"Kak Vash perlu bantuan- Astaga, tangan kakak berdarah! Aku- Aku akan ambilkan kotak obat!" ujarnya, namun ditolak oleh sang kakak._

 _"Lily- Tidak, Lily. Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan nanti..."_

 _"Tapi, tapi aku ingin membantu dan mengobati kakak..."_

 _"Lily, itu tidak perlu. Ini hanyalah luka kecil, besok pasti akan sembuh. Lebih baik kau siapkan saja makan siang untuk nanti."_

 _"Uh, uhm!" Dan perempuan kecil itu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam rumah._

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK: OFF-**

* * *

Terkadang Vash berfikir, Lily itu terlalu kreatif dan terlalu 'dewasa' untuk dibandingkan dengan anak lain yang seumuran dengannya.

Anak-anak lain bermain bersama, menghabiskan masa kecil mereka untuk menyehatkan badan dan senyum riang menghiasi wajah mereka. Melakukan apa yang mereka suka, dan membeli apapun yang mereka inginkan bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

Tak cukup seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah anak-anak lain. Ehm, yang orang tuanya masih lengkap.

Sedangkan Lily dan Vash... Mereka harus dewasa sebelum masanya. Menghapus semua keinginan yang menghampiri kala mereka melihat anak-anak lain yang begitu disayang oleh ayah ibunya, dan menepis segala ejekan yang pernah datang menghampiri kedua bersaudara lawan jenis tersebut.

Hah...

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, sewaktu berlayar dari Renvailleuie ke negeri seberang. Kapal mereka hancur diterjang oleh badai di lautan. Jasad mereka tampak begitu mengenaskan ketika dibawa ke darat. Terlalu memilukan untuk dilihat.

Dan juga, terlalu menyedihkan hati kedua penyandang nama Zwingly itu di belakang nama panggilan mereka; Vash dan Lily.

Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka yang telah tiada. Kala itu, Vash saja masih berumur 10 tahun-apalagi Lily yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya...

Lily bahkan pernah memergoki kakaknya yang sedang menangis ketika ia berumur 7 tahun. Keadaan kakaknya kala itu begitu menyedihkan.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK (2)-**

* * *

 _Anak perempuan kecil yang usianya kurang dari 10 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Vash. Kakaknya itu sedang duduk memeluk lutut dan menelungkupkan kepalanya. Rambut blonde-nya pun tidak rapi._

 _Isakan terdengar dari Vash._

 _"Kakak, kenapa kakak menangis?"_

 _"Uh? Lily..." Vash menyeka air mata dari pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Lily yang melihatnya merasa kasihan._

 _"Kakak. Kak Vash... Mengapa kakak menangis? Apa yang membuat kakak sedih?" tanyanya lagi, namun yang ditanya justru terdiam, diam seribu satu bahasa._

 _Vash tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lily._

 _"... Hiks..." Isakan lagi._

 _"Kakak, ceritalah kepadaku. Aku tidak mau melihat kakak sedih seperti ini... Ceritalah kepadaku, kakak..."_

 _"Lily, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami ini..."_

 _Lily memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang Vash ucapkan barusan._

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK (2): OFF-**

* * *

Setiap hari, Vash pontang-panting banting tulang memeras keringat dan tenaga untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Lily hingga hari ini. Bagi dirinya, tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat meskipun hari Minggu.

 _'Kalau aku tidak bekerja, nanti Lily makan apa?_ ' batin Vash. Ia tidak peduli rasa lapar yang datang, dan rasa haus yang menyergap dirinya. Asalkan Lily sehat dan tidak kelaparan, bagi Vash itu sudah cukup.

Ia selalu mendahulukan Lily. Meskipun adiknya yang juga menyandang nama belakang Zwingly kurang suka jika Vash (terlalu) mendahulukan dirinya.

Pernah sekali Lily mengajak Vash untuk makan bersamanya, namun Vash selalu berkata kalau ia tidak lapar. Dan Lily sendiri tahu kalau kakaknya itu berbohong.

Maka dari itu,...

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 _Vash keluar dari kamarnya sambil merapikan kemeja hijau yang ia kenakan. Di saat yang sama, ada Lily yang baru ingin menyendok makanannya._

 _Langsung saja,..._

 _"Kakak! Ayo, makan bersamaku!" Suara Lily kecil yang manja memanggil dan mengajak Vash._

 _Yang diajak menoleh._

 _Vash tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja yang memakannya." balasnya, lalu duduk menemani adiknya yang baru berumur 12 di meja makan. Lily menggembungkan kedua pipinya, imut._

 _"Iih, ayo kak! Makan bersamaku!" rengek Lily seraya menarik-narik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Vash_

 _"Li-Lily... Aku sudah makan tadi... Dan jangan-"_

 _"Kakak! Ayoooo!"_

 _"Eeeeeeeh, jangan tarik kemejaku! Aku harus menemui Tuanku nanti!"_

 _"Nah, sebelum kau pergi, sebaiknya kau sarapan dahulu... Ayo, sarapan denganku kakak! Sebentar saja~!"_

 _"Ehgh, baiklah kalau kau memaksa... Tapi ingat, sekali ini saja!"_

 _"Yeay! Sayang kak Vash!"_

* * *

 **~oOoOoOo~**

... Lily memaksa kakaknya dengan paksaan manja yang halus. Dan kebanyakan pasti berhasil membujuk laki-laki berambut kuning pirang itu untuk menuruti keinginan Lily. Meskipun terdengar sepele...

Lily akan senang kalau kakaknya juga merasa senang. Karena Vash adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia.

Lily menyayangi Vash, begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa boleh buat? Kedua orang tua mereka telah mangkat terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja meninggalkan kerinduan teramat dalam bagi 2 insan tersebut.

Pernah sekali, ketika Vash menemukan Lily yang sedang memandangi lukisan keluarga mereka. Dengan nama lengkap mereka terukir tipis di pinggiran bagian bawah pigura foto.

* * *

 **.•●VASH●•.**

* * *

 _"Lily?" Suara Vash yang memanggil nama Lily terdengar dengan jelas di lorong. Kakinya berjalan, menelusuri lorong rumah._

 _"Lily? Kau disini?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Sesekali, ia mengetuk pintu-pintu ruangan yang berada di lorong. Barangkali Lily ada di dalam._

 _"Lily- Sedang apa kau disitu?" Vash menemukannya. Lily ada di dalam gudang, tengah duduk sambil memandangi foto keluarga dengan bingkai tua._

 _"Lily..." Adik dari Vash Zwingly itu tersentak, ia menoleh. Untung saja hanya kakaknya. "Um?" Lily merespon, pedek sekali._

 _"Sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Tangan kanan Lily mengusap pigura foto. "Aku rindu ayah dan ibu..." Vash dapat melihat kalau Lily menatap lekat-lekat 4 nama lengkap di bagian bawah pigura foto._

 _Vash melihatnya, nampak cukup jelas jika diperhatikan lebih seksama._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Ludwig B. Zwingly - Feliciana V. Zwingly**_

 _ **Vash Zwingly & Lily Zwingly**_

 _ **-28/10/xxxx-**_

* * *

 _._

 _Tanpa Vash sadari, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

 _Ah, betapa Vash merindukan keduanya, yang takkan kembali lagi ke dunia fana._

 _"Kakak... Apa ayah dan ibu merindukan kita?" Lily bertanya tanpa menoleh. Iris hijaunya memerhatikan wajah ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum manis..._

 _Dan Lily merindukannya. Ia merindukan senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman dari keduanya yang menyambutnya ketika ia datang ke alam raya, menemani kakaknya._

 _Vash menyeka air matanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara serak maupun isakan. "Tentu saja. Mereka pasti merindukan kita berdua, Lily. Seperti kau dan aku merindukan mereka..."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Vash mengangguk._

 _"Kakak, aku ingin memajang foto keluarga ini di ruang depan..." Vash menaikkan satu alisnya. Oh..._

 _"Uhm... Boleh?"_

 _Seulas senyuman tipis terbentuk dari kurva bibir Vash. Ah, sebegitu rindunya Lily pada Ludwig dan Felicy kah?_

 _"Tentu saja boleh..."_

 _"Terima kasih..."_

 _"Hm. Sekarang, kita makan dulu. Nanti kita pasang, ya?" Vash merangkul pundak adik semata wayangnya. Lily balas tersenyum._

 _"Uhm."_

* * *

 **~IoOoI~**

Vash begitu menyayangi Lily, ia akan menjaga gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya bahagia sepanjang hidupnya.

Tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Ia takkan pernah mengucapkan kata benci kepada Lily.

Vash akan memegang kata-katanya. Ia. Akan. Menjaga. Dan. Membahagiakan. Lily Zwingly.

Janji..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Tekate Dipanah

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak memgambilkeuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

.

 **~o0o- ARMLESS MAIDEN -o0o~**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). G **enre:** Family, Angst, Tragedy. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OC, OOC, AU, adegan berdarah di tengah-tengah cerita, etc.

.

 **-Indonesian; 18 Juni 2017-**

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

"Lily, jaga Felika baik-baik ya? Jangan sampai kuda itu lepas lagi, dan membuat kekacauan seperti kemarin-kemarin..."

"Uhm." Anggukan dari Lily menjawab.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah, ya..."

"Uhm." Anggukan menjawab lagi. "Hati-hati kakak!"

Derap kaki kuda kesayangan Vash, Feliks Zwingly, menapak jalanan. Vash memulai kegiatannya yang seperti biasa.

Bekerja, untuk memberi makan Lily dan dirinya sendiri.

.

Bekerja di usia semi-produktif memang menyusahkan. Apalagi jika harus memenuhi kebutuhan orang lain. Menambah beban dan semakin terbebani dalam hidup. Itu kata sebagian besar manusia yang sempat remaja dan dewasa di dunia.

Namun tidak bagi Vash.

.

Menyusahkan diri? Jelas. Usianya baru akan menginjak 15 tahun tepat tanggal 1 Agustus mendatang. Itu artinya, usianya belum bisa disebut sebagai usia produktif, meskipun hanya kurang beberapa bulan saja.

Terlalu berat untuk dilakukan. Itu yang ada di batin Vash ketika beristirahat dari semua pekerjaan yang melelahkan raga.

Pekerjaan Vash dapat dikatakan sebagai pekerjaan kasar, yakni sebagai perakit senjata api untuk militer.

Eit, tingkat negara dan internasional. Meskipun Di pekerjaannya, Vash menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua senjata Renvailleuie, setelah Alfred 'Freedom' Jones, salah satu kawannya yang heboh dan super _hyperactive._

Kemampuannya untuk merakit senjata api yang ampuh tersebut telah diakui oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat Renvailleuie, Neomizoku, Ljourenheer, dan negara lainnya. Mereka menyegani seorang perakit senjata api di usia belia dari Renvailleuie; Vash Zwingly.

Kakak dari Lily Zwingly ini tidak pernah menyombongkan kemampuannya di depan siapapun, bahkan kepada anak-anak kecil yang sering memintanya untuk menceritakan kelebihannya dalam rakit-merakit alutsista tingkat profesional dunia.

Vash mendapatkan gelarnya itu ketika ia dan Lily sedang mencari kayu bakar dan bahan-bahan untuk memasak demi mengisi perut yang sudah meminta hak azasinya.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 _Berjalan melewati hutan belantara, Vash dan Lily mencari bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan untuk membuat panganan demi mengisi perut mereka._

 _Vash berjalan di depan, sedangkan Lily di belakangnya. Hanya ada suara angin yang bertiup dan langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar._

 _Sesaat kemudian, "Kakak, apakah kita tidak akan tersesat? Kurasa kita..." Lily menelan liurnya, sulit._

 _"... Kita sudah terlalu jauh memasuki hutan ini.." tutur adik semata wayang dari Vash Zwingly menyambung perkataan sebelumnya, nada agak ketakutan melekat ketika Lily berbicara._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini, untuk menjagamu, Lily. Tidak perlu takut..." Tangan kiri Vash terjulur untuk mengelus surai pirang sepunggung milik Lily._

'Halus...' _pikir Vash_

 _Namun di sela kegiatannya, telinganya diganggu oleh sebuah suara. Suara yang misterius, semi menyeramkan._

 _"Kakak..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Rupanya 'sesuatu' yang telah menakut-nakuti Lily. "Ly, mundurlah... Dan tetap berada di belakangku agar kau aman..."_

 _"U-uhm..." Selangkah, dua langkah, Lily mundur ke belakang. "Pe-Perasaanku... Se-semakin... Tidak enak, kakak..." Gemetar, ketakutan._

 _Iris hijau Vash menangkap bayangan Lily yang semakin lama semakin ketakutan di belakangnya. Perlahan, tangannya meraih senapan yang dibawanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Lily._

 _"Kakak, perasaanku tidak enak..."_

 _Semakin kuatlah keyakinan dan tekad Vash._

'Aku harus membunuhnya...'

 _Genggaman tangan Vash pada senapan (dan pelatuknya) semakin kuat (lagi), seiring cengkraman tangan Lily pada jaket kulit yang dikenakan oleh Vash._

 _Tatapannya menajam. Indera pendengarannya juga ia pertajam, mendengar 'sesuatu' yang mungkin akan dihadapinya sesaat lagi..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Vash memincingkan matanya._

 ** _"GROOOAAAAARRR!"_**

 _"Kakak!"_

 _Sedetik kemudian, Vash menarik pelatuknya. Tentu saja diarahkan untuk mamalia kurang jinak yang ada di depannya; harimau._

 _Memuntahkan peluru 'timah panas', dengan suara tembakan yang menggema di angkasa._

 ** _Dor! Dor! Dor!_**

 _"GROOOOAAAAAAARRR!"_

 _Sial, harimau itu justru malah mengejar Vash!_

 _"Lily! Pergilah dari sini sekarang!"_

 _"Tidak mau-"_

 _"Lily! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat! Pergilah!"_

 _Lily ragu-ragu. "Ta-tapi..."_

 _"PERGI!"_

 _"Uuu... Uuuhhm!"_

 _Namun sayang, di tengah pelariannya, Lily harus tersandung sebatang besar kayu yang telah patah dari pohonnya, dan berakhir dengan tercebur ke sebuah sungai..._

 ** _JE-BYUUURRRRRRRSS!_**

 ** _Byuuurrrrrsss!_** _"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ka- KAKAK!" Lily segera bangkit, tidak peduli dengan baju dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena air sungai._

 _Dingin tidak dia rasa. Yang penting dia harus menyelamatkan kakaknya sekarang!_

 _Bahkan, gadis kecil itu pun tidak peduli dengan harimau yang mulai mengincarnya._

 ***oOo***

* * *

Ah! Vash meraba lengan kiri atas dan area dadanya, tempat dimana luka besar yang mengalirkan banyak darah dari tubuhnya itu pernah bernaung di tubuhnya.

Lara. Vash merasakannya saat itu, bahkan Lily menumpahkan air matanya secara deras-derasan ketika perempuan kecil itu melihat dirinya terkapar, dan terluka di atas tanah. Meraung-raung meneriakkan namanya keras-keras —bahkan sampai menampar-nampari pipinya— agar Vash kembali hidup.

Dan luka yang dialami Vash memang parah. Cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

 ***-vVv-***

 _Vash. Terkapar. Di atas tanah. Dengan darah yang mengucur deras. Bersimbah darah._

 _"KAKAK! Kak Vash! Bangun kaaaaakk! Kakak! Hiks, kakak! Bangun kaaaakk! Kak Vash... Huhuhuhuhuuh..."_

 _Lily menangis. Air matanya tumpah._

 _Gaun merah mudanya yang basah pun berlumuran darah. Begitu juga dengan tangannya._

 _Darah Vash mengalir keluar. Banyak. Lily semakin takut, apalagi ketika ia mendengar geraman harimau-_

 _Sial, ia lupa kalau hewan terlewat buas itu masih berada disini._

 _Lily menoleh, harimau itu semakin dekat. Ia menghapus air matanya, seraya menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh hewan itu saat ini juga._

 _Senapan api milik kakaknya. SIALNYA, benda yang mampu untuk memuat sekaligus memuntahkan timah panas itu malah berada jauh di belakang si kucing buas raksasa._

 _Oh, APA YANG DILAKUKAN VASH TADI!?_

 _"Kakak... Kumohon seseorang, tolonglah aku..." bisiknya lirih._

 ** _"Grrrrrrr...!"_**

 _"Tolong... Siapapun, tolong aku...!" Langkah demi langkah Lily memundurkan tubuhnya. Memperpanjang jarak antara dirinya, dengan macan loreng tersebut._

 _Persetan dengan Vash, ia bahkan lupa kalau Vash masih tidak sadarkan diri._

 **~UwU~**

* * *

Lily masih ingat saat itu. Ketika nyawanya dan kakak tersayangnya hampir terenggut bersamaan.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh bahunya, dimana benang yang menjahit lukanya saat itu tertanam di tubuhnya hingga saat ini.

Bersimbah darah, namun untungnya mereka berdua selamat dari ancaman terkaman harimau buas tersebut.

* * *

 ***~o0o~***

 _Langkah demi langkah, Lily memundurkan tubuhnya. Rasa takut kian menjadi-jadi kala sebatang pohon besar menghalangi jalurnya._

 _Yang maknanya kini Lily terpojok. Sial! Nyawanya berkali-kali lipat lebih terancam sekarang! Apa yang harus ia lakukan!?_

 _Vash masih pingsan, dan kini kucing besar nan buas itu semakin mendekat padanya._

 ** _"Grrrrrr...!"_**

 _Tidak ada jalan untuk berlari, tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Bahkan, berteriak dan menjerit pun kini dirasa tiada gunanya lagi. Karena hutan ini begitu sunyi, seakan tidak ada manusia yang menghuni._

 _Darah merah pekat Vash yang semakin banyak mengalir, membuat Lily semakin cemas._

 _"Grrrrrr... **GROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**_

 _"UGH!" **SREEEETTT!**_

 ** _BRUK!_**

 _"Ah..." Berdarah. Bersamaan dengan sebatang ranting pohon yang kurang lebih sepanjang 30 sentimeter tergeletak tidak berguna di atas tanah._

 _Bahu kirinya terasa panas, perih, dan basah. Panas bagaikan tersentuh oleh api, perih karena tercakar, dan basah karena mengalirnya darah._

 _Sial!_

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N: * _tilt her head_ * **Oh, mai~ _Why Lily and Vash is so Out Of Characters!? (Yeah, I think_ _)._

 _Well, thank you very much for all the readers,_ krena mau membaca fanfiksi (yang menurut saya pribadi) sangat tidak jelas ini.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, _and have a nice days!_

 _._

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA**


End file.
